Office fun
by LuluDancing
Summary: Draco and Hermione have some quick fun in the office. PWP! Decided to go ahead and do a series of one-shots with this! Please review!
1. Office

Draco leaned his head back against the chair and moaned. He straightened and looked down at the one of the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

Hermione gazed up at him with her doe like eyes and while working on his hardened member with her mouth. Pulling back she licked the tip of his cock that was leaking pre-cum. Putting her hands on the base of the cock she stroked it while kissing the tip, eliciting a groan from him. She dipped her head down and he felt her warm, wet mouth around his erection. Bobbing her head up and down, she took more and more of him in. She swallowed to let the rest of his erection go down her throat.

"Fuck." He ground out, as he felt the tight confines of her throat. Grabbing onto her hair, he thrusted, fucking her mouth. She moaned around his cock and the vibrations further stimulated him. He pulled out of her mouth before he could cum in it. She pouted at the abrupt stop.

"Get up." He commanded.

He pushed her onto the desk and spread her legs, to stand between them. He flipped her dress over and leaned down to give her a passionate kiss. Tongues duelled with each other as he deepened the kiss. He caressed her thighs and moved it up to where it met her lace panties. Ripping it off in one move, he plunged his fingers into her wet pussy.

"Oh gosh Draco!" she moaned out loud, throwing her head back.

He moved his fingers in and out while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Taking his hand out, he looked into her lust filled eyes and licked his fingers clean.

"You always taste so good."

She put her hand on his hard cock and moved it to her wet entrance. "I need you in me now."

He thrusted his cock into her dripping pussy. Wrapping her legs around him, she bit out, "Oh yeah Draco oh yes! Fuck me!" Grabbing his hair, she brought him down for a sloppy kiss.

He pounded into her complying with her wishes. The sound of his ball sac slapping her ass and moans filled the room as they humped each other like animals in heat. Hermione gasped as sensation awashed her sending her over the edge. Her walls clenched around his cock making him lose control as he orgasmed. He thrusted a few times till he finished filling her with his seed.

Pulling his softened cock out he muttered a few spells to clean themselves. The intercom buzzed to life as Hermione moved off his desk, "Mr. Malfoy, your 11 o'clock is here."

Brushing a light kiss to Draco's lips, Hermione moved around the desk, as the door opened letting a tall dark man in.

"That concludes our business Draco." Hermione stated, turning to walk towards the exit. "Hello Minister. How are you?

"Fine Hermione," Kingsley smiled at her, "Got some business here with Draco. Hope I am not interrupting."

"No we had just finished Minister." Draco replied with a smirk.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy it. I was wondering if I make a series of one-shots like this. What do you think? Also, any requests? **


	2. Board Meeting

**Thanks for the reviews! Because of that decided to write more one-shots! This is a request from Renthead015! Hope you like it! :) **

Twirling her pen around, Hermione Granger was bored as Anthony Goldstein droned on about some contraption he was working on that would help their ambassadors understand mer-people at the Ministry's current board meeting. Sitting next to her looking equally as bored was none other than Draco Malfoy.

A piece of paper was pushed towards her. She opened it and written in Draco's elegant hand were the words '_I am bloody bored and horny now.' _Startled, she looked up to see Draco smirking at her. Looking around she noticed that everyone else seemed to be either listening to Anthony or taking down notes.

Scribbling on the note and shoving it to him, she wrote '_Then why don't __you imagine me on my knees licking and sucking your cock, while my hands massage your ball sac?'_

She tried to stifle a grin when she saw him shift uncomfortably. Putting her hand underneath the table, she set it on his thigh. He glanced up at her swiftly. Smirking she inched it up slowly towards his crotch. Rubbing his crotch, she heard his breath hitch. She moved it further up and flicked his button open and pulled his zip down, easing her hand in. Moving her hand into the waistband of his boxers, she curled it around his stiffening cock.

She looked up and saw his white knuckled grip on the arms of his chair and lust in his eyes. Stroking his cock, she rubbed her thumb over the wet tip. Tightening her hand, she boldly stroked his cock faster and felt it getting hard under her grip. She could feel his pre-cum leaking as she spread it along his length. Draco let out a groan when he felt her grip move from his shaft to softly massage his balls.

"Draco, are you alright?" Anthony asked. Looking over at him, she noticed his tight lipped grin as he replied, "Yeah, just fine!"

She continued stroking his cock harder. Just as she felt his cock throb indicating that he was about to cum, she let go of his cock and slipped her hand out of his pants. She could see the disappointment on his face as he let out a curse under his breath.

Winking at him, she stood and said, "Excuse me, just need to use the ladies room." and strolled out of the board room. She stood next to the door of the board room and not even half a minute went by before the door opened and Draco walked out. Grabbing him by his robes, she pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. Slipping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer and she felt his hardness against her stomach, making her core wet.

"You bloody minx! Do you realise how hard it is to walk out of a meeting while having a fucking hard on? Draco growled.

"Well then we should do something about that problem." Hermione retorted as she pulled him into an empty room nearby. Closing the door behind them and putting a silence spell on it, she turned and pushed Draco against the wall. Smirking, she pulled his pants down and stroked his hard on. Groaning, Draco closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of her hands. His eyes popped open when he felt something warm and wet on his erection. Looking down he saw Hermione with his cock in her mouth, sucking it as her hands stroked the rest of his length. He could feel her tongue swirling around his cock and moaned loudly. With each downward stroke Hermione put his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth. Draco could feel himself nearing the edge but before he could cum, he pulled his cock out of her mouth and brought Hermione up.

Flipping them so that Hermione's back was facing the wall, he growled "Not yet!" He kissed her savagely as, his hands ripped her shirt opened and pulled her pants down. Looking at her big boobs almost spilling over the top of her bra, he felt himself harden more. Bending down he unhooked her bra and took her hardened nipples into his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Hermione moaned, throwing her head back and grabbing his hair. She was getting wetter as Draco sucked, pulled and licked her nipple as his other hand kneaded and massaged her other breast. Draco moved his hand down and ran his finger above her wet panties.

"Someone's eager!" he gloated. Tearing her panties away, he stroked her outer lips making her moan.

"Stop fucking teasing me!" she bit out. Chuckling he plunged two of his fingers into her making her almost scream. He stroked her clit as he moved it in and out of her clit slowly while kissing her. The moment he felt her walls start to flutter, he pulled out of her earning a disappointed groan from her.

"Why did you do that?" she pouted.

"Because, I want my cock to be fucking you when you cum." He growled. Turning her over, he ordered, "Bend over!"

Bending over, she felt his hands grab her hips as his thick dick ran teasingly over her pussy lips. Biting her lip, she looked over her shoulder to see Draco gazing straight at her as he moved his dick tantalizingly over her pussy.

"Just do it!" she said impatiently. Without a pause Draco plunged into her making her scream. He started thrusting in and out fast as he pulled her hips to him.

"Oh gosh!" Hermione shrieked as she felt him hit go deep in her. "Harder"

Bending over her sweaty form, Draco fondled her boobs as they bounced to the rhythm of their fucking. He moved faster and thrust in harder making them both moan in unison. Hermione's moans got louder and louder as Draco continued to pound into her furiously.

She felt him hitting her g-spot over and over again, sending her over the edge into oblivion. Screaming out his name, she came all over his cock. Draco continued to thrust into her, her tightening pussy providing all the friction. After a couple of thrusts he couldn't stand the sensation anymore and spilled his seed inside her. Groaning he pulled his dick out of her and saw his cum leak out of her dripping pussy.

Turning around, Hermione picked up her torn clothes and repaired them with a spell. After scourgifying herself, she smiled at Draco and said, "Hope you aren't bored anymore." and walked out.

Entering the board meeting, Draco took his seat as someone asked him, "Feeling better now, Draco? You looked a bit peaky before!"

Smirking he replied, "Much better now that I took care of it."


End file.
